Somewhere Between Dark and Light
by Misha
Summary: Melinda and Sienna were as different as night and day. But when Fate brought them together, they would discover that they were not as different as they appeared and that in fact, they had a lot more in common that they would have ever guessed...
1. Prologue

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- The characters of Charmed belong to Aaron Spelling and The WB, I don't own them, but nor am I making any money off using them in this story, so please don't sue! 

_Author's Notes- Okay, I decided to write a new long story. This one is kind of different. It is kind of dark and it is definitely dramatic. It focuses on the daughters of Piper and Leo and Cole and Phoebe. This is set sometime way in the future after "Saving Private Leo", but was influenced by spoilers for both "Bite Me" and "We're Off to See the Wizards". Cole is completely evil and so is Phoebe, they have two children and rule the underworld together. Piper and Leo have at least one child and have raised her on the side of good, though their were lives were drastically affected by Phoebe's defection. Obviously the two cousins have never met, but their lives inexplicably intersect, even though they have no clue as to their real relationship. Each of them is trying to escape their life for one a little while, when they meet, and neither of them realizes that their are lives are about to change forever. It is not quite as strange as it sounds, really! Well, that is all for now, I hope you enjoy it!_

Spoilers- "Saving Private Leo" and back, I guess. Rating- PG-13 

Summery- Melinda and Sienna were as different as night and day. But when Fate brought them together, they would discover that they were not as different as they appeared and that in fact, they had a lot more in common that they would have ever guessed... 

* * *

Prologue 

_San Francisco: The Halliwell Manor_

"Is it really that wrong for me to want to try and explore what it is like to have a normal life, just for a little while?" Melinda Wyatt asked her parents. 

Piper and Leo exchanged glances. 

"Lindy, honey, we know that your life hasnÕt exactly been what you could call normal." Piper began. "But we do have good reasons for that." 

"But what?" Melinda asked. "I know that I am a witch, that you and Aunt Paige are too, and that Daddy is a White Lighter, but why do I have to be so sheltered? What are you guys hiding from?" 

Piper and Leo were both silent for a long time. 

"Let's not go there." Piper said finally, pain evident on her face and in her voice. 

Melinda knew that her mother was not going to tell her the reason, but it still bothered her. She had never understood why her life had always been so protected, why her every move had been watched by her parents, as if they were afraid that something was going to happen to her. 

For years she had chalked it up to the fact that her mother had lost two of her sisters years earlier. But, in the last little while Melinda had begun to wonder if there was more to it. 

She also wondered if her mother's younger sister, Phoebe, might be responsible. 

She knew that the oldest sister, Prue, had been killed years before Melinda had even been born. That the three sisters had been the Charmed Ones and that the Power of Three had continued when they discovered the identity of Paige, their secret half sister, but was then split less than a year later by Phoebe's disappearance. 

Melinda did not know what had happened to Phoebe or very much about her at all. Nobody talked about her. 

Piper rarely spoke about Prue, Melinda knew that it was still painful even after all these years; but with Phoebe it was different. It was like the memories of her were even harder, that it was easier just to push them away and try to forget about them. Try to forget about her. 

Melinda wanted to find out all about her aunt, about the sister who, from what Melinda did know of her, had been the wild one, the unpredictable one. 

But she knew that she could never ask her parents or her Aunt Paige. Which was one of the reasons she wanted to get on her own, away from her family, for a while. 

She desperately wanted her freedom, she wanted to explore the world and live her own life without worrying about magic; without having to worry about the legacy she had inherited from both of her parents. 

She also wanted to see what she could learn about her family that her parents would not tell her and she knew that that would only happen if she was on her own, away from their watchful eye. 

"Mom, Dad, I have to do this." She pleaded. "I will be careful. In fact, I will change my name. No one will even have to know that I am your daughter and it will only be for a year." 

Piper and Leo exchanged another look. 

"I still don't like it." Piper said finally. "But, I don't have a choice, do I? You are an adult. It is your decision. Just be careful and stay in touch." 

"I will." Melinda promised with a smile. "I just need to do this."   
* * * * * 

_The Underworld: The Source's Chambers_

"Are you sure about this?" 

Sienna rolled her eyes, before turning to look at her parents. 

"Yes, I am sure." She said patiently. "I want to go explore the world above, is that so bad?" 

"No." Sienna's father, who had been known in his human life as Cole Turner, and was otherwise known as the Source of All Evil, answered. "But, to live there for a year, separate from your life here. Sienna, that is dangerous. What if some faction leader found you? As my daughter, you could be a target." 

"Or what if you were discovered by a witch for that matter?" Sienna's mother, Phoebe, a former witch herself, added. "You do not have complete control over your powers yet." 

"I will be fine." Sienna told them. "I mean, I will keep in touch with you guys; and I will be careful." 

It amazed Sienna that the most powerful and evil couple in the world could still worry about her. 

But, at the same time, Sienna was aware that there was still a bit of humanity alive in each of her parents. That was why they were so devoted to one another and why they cared for her and her brother, Benjamin. 

"Do you have to go so close to San Francisco of all places?" Cole asked. "Couldn't you go somewhere else?" 

"I want to go to Berkley." Sienna told him. "ItÕs a good school. Besides, IÕve always liked Northern California. What is the problem with San Francisco, anyway?" 

Sienna's parents exchanged looks. 

"Nothing." Phoebe said finally. "Just be careful, alright? And let **no** one know who you really are." 

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'cause I was planning on announcing it to everyone I met." She said sarcastically. "Like 'guess what, I am a demon; in fact I am the daughter of the Source of All Evil and his dark Queen.' Like that would go over well." 

"That is not what I meant." Phoebe told her in an urgent voice. "Don't tell anyone our real names. Alright?" 

"Okay." Sienna agreed, not really understanding the request. "But why?" 

"ItÕs just easier that way." Cole answered for his wife. "And, Sienna, I am letting you do this, because I cannot stop you. But, you are not going to be completely on your own. You will be looked out for. Got it?" 

"Alright." Sienna agreed, knowing that there was nothing else to say. It was not like she could really argue with her father. That never worked. "Thank you, for letting me to do this. I really need it."   
* * * * * 


	2. Part One

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part One

_UC Berkeley_

"Sienna Desmond, this is your roommate Melinda Witt." The dorm mother introduced. 

Sienna faked a smile and turned to assess her new roommate. 

The idea of sharing a room did not thrill her, but she knew it was part of the college process and she wanted to experience the real thing. After nineteen years in the underworld, though she hadnÕt spend her **entire** life underground, there was something about every day life that appealed to her. 

And if being a normal college student included living with a total stranger, she could deal with that. 

Besides, Melinda did not seem that **bad**. She was pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked friendly enough, and there was _something_ about her that Sienna could not quite place, but that intrigued her. 

"Hello." She said after a moment, holding out her hand. "It is nice to meet you." 

"It is nice to meet you too." Melinda said with a smile, shaking her hand. "We should go check out our room." 

"Yes." Sienna agreed, picking up her stuff and following Melinda down the hall. 

A part of her wanted to just shimmer her luggage there, but that was one of the down sides as living as a mortal for the next year. 

She couldn't use her powers. At least not very often.   
* * * * * 

Melinda hated having to carry her luggage, even a short distance. Especially when it would be **so** much easier to just orb it. 

But, she knew that she couldn't use her powers. After all, she was trying to live separately from her destiny and that meant living as a mortal, which meant no magic. Besides, there was still the whole pesky 'no personal gain' thing. 

So, with a sigh, she put down her luggage and opened her dorm room door and then picked up her luggage again. 

"Here we are." She told her roommate. "Home sweet home." 

Sienna cast an appraising look around while Melinda studied the other girl. 

Sienna was definitely beautiful with black hair and dark brown eyes, her features were classic and she had a very distinct air about her. As if she was normally very removed from this world, which didnÕt make sense at all, but that was how it felt. 

There was something else, something that Melinda couldn't quite define. 

It was like she knew her, but that was impossible. She knew for a fact that she had never set eyes on the other girl before in her life. 

For one thing, hers wasnÕt a name one would easily forget. 

She dismissed the feeling as weird and looked around her room. 

It wasn't perfect. But, it would do, especially if it meant having a taste of a normal life.   
* * * * * 

"So are you from around here?" Melinda asked Sienna a little while later. They had unpacked and had decided to go get coffee and get to know each other a little better. 

"No." Sienna told her. "I'm from New York. You?" 

It wasnÕt completly a lie. Her father did have an apartment in New York. He just didnÕt stay there very often. 

"San Diego." Melinda answered. "But I always wanted to go to Berkeley." 

"Me too." Sienna answered. "What are you taking?" 

"I'm premed." Melinda told her. "I want to be a doctor, just like my father. What do your parents do?" 

"My father is a lawyer and my mother has a degree in Psychology." Sienna told her and it was true. Her father had once been a lawyer, and her mother really did have a degree in Psychology; it was just that they had other things to do now. Like rule the Underworld. 

"Neat." Melinda said. "WhatÕs your major?" 

"I'm not sure yet." Sienna told her. "But I think IÕll probably end up being a lawyer, like my father." 

Of course, that wouldnÕt happen, since she would only be school for a year, but it was not like she could tell Melinda that. 

Melinda smiled. "That sounds interesting. Are you close to your parents?" 

"You could say that." Sienna answered. 

In some ways it was true. Sienna had as close a relationship to her parents as the situation allowed. Her parents were not exactly the most affectionate people in the world, but they cared for Sienna as much as they could, and they took an interest in her life. "What about you?" 

"Yeah." Melinda answered. "But at the same time, I need some space from them. That is why I am here." 

"I can sympathise." Sienna told her. "My father is very protective and I kind of wanted to get away from that." 

"Both my parents are like that." Melinda replied. "I have spent my entire life being sheltered and I need a change." 

"I think we have a lot in common." Sienna told her and meant it. 

Though Melinda's life was undoubtablely a lot more normal than Sienna's, it appeared the other girl understood at least a little bit of what Sienna felt. And Sienna had the feeling that they might even be able to be friends. 

Yet, at the same time, she wondered if that was a good idea. After all, her life was not what one could call normal. 

Still, she had one year of being just that. One year away from the only life she had ever known and maybe in that year she could have the first friend she had ever had. 

Even if that friendship could not last.   
* * * * * 


	3. Part Two

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Two

_A Month Later_

"What do you think?" Sienna asked, modelling her outfit for Melinda's approval. 

Melinda put down her book to take a good look. 

"You look great." She said sincerely. "But then, you always do." 

It was true. It was also true that Sienna seemed to have a never ending amount of clothes that constantly amazed Melinda. 

But, then again, she had grown up in home that was always on a budget, while it appeared that Sienna had never had to deal with that herself. Sienna did not talk a lot about her childhood, but when she did, it was obvious that she had never wanted for anything. 

"Do you have another date?" Melinda asked, Sienna's active social life never ceased to amaze her. 

"Yeah." Sienna answered. "I hope this one is not a total loser." 

"Well, it doesn't help that you are so picky." Melinda countered, rolling her eyes. 

Sienna smiled ruefully. "I know. I think itÕs the fact that I keep looking for someone my family would approve of. Or more accurately, someone who could pass the test of meeting them." 

"Not an easy thing to do?" Melissa guessed. 

"No." Sienna answered slowly. "Let's just say that my father can be kind of intimidating." 

"I don't have that problem." Melinda answered. "My problem is that my father is just **so** good, that it is kind of hard to find anyone who can measure up." 

That was putting it mildly. After all, when your father was a White Lighter, it put a whole new spin on the words 'good guy'. There just weren't that many people out there as good as her father. 

Sienna smiled. "That could be difficult, true." Sienna looked over at the clock. "Ooh, I have to go." 

She grabbed her purse. "See you later." 

"See you." Melinda said, watching Sienna go. 

She wished that she could confide in Sienna about her life. But how could she? There was no way that Sienna would believe her. But more than that, Melinda knew that she could not place Sienna's life in danger by telling her the truth. 

Especially since Melinda didn't understand all the dangers herself. She knew that being a witch put her in danger, but she knew that was not all. That there was another danger, something her parents had been afraid of all her life. 

Something that Melinda just knew had to do with Phoebe. 

Speaking of Phoebe... Melinda got up. She had some digging to do.   
* * * * * 

Sienna tapped her foot impatiently. 

She was sitting in a bar, awaiting one of her father's minions. Finally, she spotted the upper level demon as he entered the bar and got up and approached him. 

"It's about time." She muttered to herself. 

When she reached the demon, she tapped him on the shoulder. 

He turned around and looked at her suspiciously, then his eyes registered the Black Diamond necklace around her neck. 

It was another concession that Sienna had been forced to make to her father. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without the necklace. For two reasons, mainly because it had powers of it's own. The other reason was that because of that it was an identifier that no shape-shifter could accurately copy. The magic in it, the dark aura, was to strong to be imitated. 

"Princess." The demon that Sienna knew as Rickoff said, bowing his head slightly. 

"It's Sienna." She hissed. "And I'm your date for the evening, remember?" 

"Of course." Rickoff said, though he looked slightly uncomfortable at the reminder and she knew why. 

However, she refused to think about it. She had a year away from her normal life and everything that went with it. Especially one particular situation which was both appealing and exasperating. 

But, she wasnÕt going to think about it. 

Pushing the thought away, Sienna smiled and offered her hand. 

Rickoff took it and led her to a table. 

"This is an interesting meeting place." Rickoff muttered, looking around in distaste. 

"It's a college bar, I'm a college student. It seemed natural." Sienna answered with a shrug. 

Of course, there was the fact that _technically_ she was too young to be in a bar. But, all she'd had to do was produce a fake ID that said she was twenty-one. Easy as anything. 

"Still, is this really the place for the Princess of the Underworld?" Rickoff asked. 

"Why not?" Sienna asked. "I've been in a lot worse. I grew up in a lot worse. Besides, I'm not the Princess of the Underworld, I'm just a simple college student. And I'm assuming you're here for a reason." 

"Yes." Rickoff answered. "Your father sent me to tell you that your absence has been noticed from the Underworld and that he believes that factions may discover where you are and come after you." 

"And he wants me to come home." Sienna realized. 

"He would prefer that, yes." Rickoff answered. "But he realized that you may not be willing and just asks that you be on your guard." 

"I will." Sienna promised. "I'm being careful." 

"I will report that to the Source." Rickoff answered, getting up. 

"Alright." Sienna answered. 

Rickoff nodded his head and then walked away. 

Sienna watched him go, before doing the same. So, a faction might be after her. Oh, goody.   
* * * * * 

Nothing. Melinda could find nothing on Phoebe Halliwell that she didn't know. 

Well, almost nothing. 

She had found one interesting thing. A marriage certificate. Phoebe had gotten married just a few months before she disappeared. 

It was strange that Melinda had never heard of the man that her Aunt had married and she wondered if he was another piece of the puzzle. Another clue as to why her parents were so guarded. 

When, she got back to her dorm room, she was surprised to see Sienna already there. 

"How was your date?" She asked, putting her stuff down. 

Sienna wrinkled her nose. "It fizzled." 

"Sorry about that." Melinda told her. 

"It's okay." Sienna answered, as she fiddled with the chain of the Black Diamond pendant she always wore on her neck. 

"Do you ever not wear that?" Melinda asked. "I don't think I've seen you without it, yet. Except when you're sleeping of course." 

"It's special to me." Sienna answered. "That's why I always where it." 

"It's pretty." Melinda told her and it was. But there was something about it that also disturbed her, a sort of aura that she got from it. 

"Thank you." Sienna said, glancing down at it, then she looked back at Melinda. "Want to go clubbing tomorrow?" 

"Sure." Melinda answered. "I've got nothing better to do and maybe we can meet some guys." 

"That's what I was thinking." Sienna told her, her dark eyes twinkling. 

Melinda grinned at her. "Sounds like fun."   
* * * * * 


	4. Part Three

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Three

_The Underworld_

"Is it true?" The beautiful exiled demoness asked. "Has the Source's daughter truly left the Underworld." 

"It is true." Her servant answered. "More than that, the Princess is living a simple mortal life at UC Berkeley, posing as a college student." 

"Oh?" The demoness asked, intrigued. 

"She has distanced herself from her family and thus from her father's protection." The servant replied. "She is still rather weak and could be easily targeted." 

"True." The demoness said, considering this. "Of course, there's no real point in killing her." 

"There isn't?" The servant asked. 

"No." The demoness told him. "All that would do is make the Source very angry. However, if we were to kidnap the Princess and use her to our own purposes..." 

"Then we'd have a superb bargaining chip." The servant realized. "Even more if we were about to use her powers for our own purposes." 

The demoness realized, smiling evilly. "Get her. Bring her to me." 

"At once." The servant said, before smoking away.   
* * * * * 

_UC Berkeley_

"I need some fresh air." Melinda told Sienna, getting up from her seat. 

"Me too." Sienna agreed. "Besides, I'm exhausted. Do you want to just go?" 

"Sounds good." Melinda said, trying not to show just how good. 

The club scene just wasn't for her. Which was strange, since her mother owned a club. 

"Not your thing, huh?" Sienna asked as soon as they were outside. 

"Not really." Melinda admitted. 

Sienna smiled and was about to say something, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. 

Melinda felt someone grab her too and whirled around, surprised to be face to face with a demon. 

_Damn,_ she thought, looking at Sienna. I have to reveal my powers. It's the only way to get us out of here. 

To her surprise, Sienna didn't look frightened, just pissed off. "Let me go!" She demanded, trying to struggle. 

The demon laughed. "Not a chance, Princess, you are much to valuable." 

Melinda didn't understand what he meant, but she did realize she had to do something. So, she struggled to get her arm away, and once she succeeded she froze the demon holding Sienna. 

"Run." She told her friend, who was staring at her in shock. 

Sienna shook her head, as if to clear her senses, and then scrambled out of the grasp of the frozen demon. 

Instead of running, she just stepped back. 

"Unfreeze him." She told Melinda. 

Melinda was baffled, but did as the other girl told her. 

To her surprise, the now unfrozen demon was greeted with a fire ball, from Sienna's hand. The other demon smoked away as Sienna got ready to throw another one. 

Melinda looked at her friend and saw that the Black Diamond her neck was throbbing with power. 

"What just happened?" She asked weakly. 

"I think we've both been keeping secrets." Sienna answered. 

"Why were they after you?" Melinda asked. 

"It's a **long** story." Sienna told her. "And I suppose you deserve to hear it. But, this isn't the place to talk. Let's get out of here, before they come back." 

"Grab my hand." Melinda told her. "I can get us back to the dorm ASAP." 

"So can I." Sienna told her. "I'll meet you there." 

And then, much to Melinda's shock, Sienna shimmered away. 

After a moment, Melinda orbed out and followed her.   
* * * * * 


	5. Part Four

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Four

"So, you're a witch." Sienna stated once she and Melinda arrived back at the dorm. 

"And a White lighter." Melinda added. 

"I saw that." Sienna said dryly. 

She had to admit that it was kind of humorous. The daughter of the ruler of the Underworld becoming best friends with the daughter of a witch and a white lighter. It certainly didn't happen every day. 

"And what are you?" Melinda asked. 

"A demon." Sienna stated calmly. "Half demon actually, my mother was a witch. Once." 

"Oh." Melinda said, sitting down. "Then why aren't you trying to kill me? I mean, if you're a demon." 

"That's not my style." Sienna told her. "Besides, why would I kill you? You haven't given me reason to." 

Melinda was still obviously confused. "Okay, I have to be dreaming." 

"'Fraid not." Sienna told her. "It would be an interesting dream, though, I have to admit." 

"I have a question." Melinda said shakily. "If you are a demon, then why were those demons after you?" 

"Because, I'm assuming that they're from a faction and that they want to use me to get to my father." Sienna stated matter-of-factly. 

"Your father?" Melinda asked weakly. 

"The Source of All Evil." Sienna said, enjoying the look on Melinda's face. 

"Your father's the Source?" Melinda asked in obvious horror. 

"The one and only." Sienna confirmed. 

"Then you are really evil." Melinda stated. "Aren't you?" 

"Not exactly." Sienna told her. "I am evil, I'll admit that. But, I do have some good in me. It comes from my mother." 

"Your mother?" Melinda repeated. "Oh, yeah, she was a witch." 

"Yep." Sienna confirmed. "Of course, she's the Dark Queen now. But once, a long time ago, she was a good witch. A really good witch, in fact she was one of the Charmed Ones." 

She didn't know why she was telling Melinda all this, but she couldn't see the harm. Melinda might be a witch, but she seemed pretty harmless, all in all. 

"What?!" Melinda asked, staring at her, her entire face gone white. 

"My mother was a Charmed One." Sienna repeated. 

"That's not possible." Melinda whispered. "Is it?" 

"I assure you, it is." Sienna told her. "Why?" 

"Because... Because my mother was one of the Charmed Ones." Melinda whispered. 

Sienna stopped in her tracks. "What?" 

"Exactly." Melinda said shakily. "That would make us..." 

"Cousins." Sienna supplied.   
* * * * * 

Cousins. 

Melinda couldn't believe it, how could it be possible? 

Then it came to her. 

Phoebe. 

Sienna had to be Phoebe's daughter. Which meant that the sister no one ever spoke of was now the Queen of the Underworld. Oh boy, that certainly hadn't been what Melinda was expecting. 

"Your mother was Phoebe, right?" She asked her newfound cousin. 

"Yep." Sienna confirmed. "And my father went by the human name of Cole Turner, still does as an alias." 

"Do you know what happened?" Melinda asked. "My parents never speak of Phoebe. Until now all I knew was that she disappeared years ago. I just discovered that she had gotten married a few months before she disappeared." 

"I don't know very much." Sienna told her. "My parents rarely talk about their human lives. In fact, one of the conditions of me coming here was that I told **no** one what their human names had been. I guess I broke that rule." 

"I guess so." Melinda said with a slight laugh, then she frowned. "Why did you come here?" 

"Because I wanted to explore a life other than the one I've always known." Sienna told her. "My entire world has been down below. I've seen the world above, obviously, but I was always under careful watch. Down there I am and always will be the Princess, the only daughter of the Source and his Queen, the sister of the Heir to the Throne. I needed to get away from that. What about you?" 

"Pretty much the same thing." Melinda told her. "My parents are both really protective, which I see now is probably because my mother's sister is the Queen of the Underworld." 

"Probably." Sienna agreed. 

"Anyway, my life has always been kind of smothering." Melinda continued. "My parents watched my every move. I wanted to get away from that, I also wanted to learn the truth about Phoebe." 

"Well, your one step closer." Sienna answered. "Though, I doubt that this is anything like you imagined." 

"No." Melinda admitted. "I never imagined rooming and becoming friends with my long-lost cousin, the demonic princess." 

"Do things have to change?" Sienna asked her. "I mean, now that you know who I am." 

"Well, co-habitating with a demon is against everything my parents ever taught me." Melinda said slowly. 

"My parents aren't overly big on witches, either." Sienna said with a laugh. "But, to be fair, I am partially human. Both of my grandfather's were mortal." 

"You are nothing like I thought a demon was supposed to be." Melinda said slowly. "I mean, you've seemed so nice." 

"As I said, I have some good in me." Sienna told her. "I'm no saint, but I'm not one hundred percent evil. Very few people are." 

"What about your father?" Melinda asked and then instantly regretted. 

To her surprise, Sienna just smiled. 

"Nope. Oh, he's pretty damned evil, but there's a speck of humanity in him." Sienna told her. "A piece of the man he was a long time ago still exists deep inside of him. Which is why my father is capable of love, my mother too." 

"Again, that's a foreign concept to me." Melinda said shaking her head. "Evil love. I didn't know that evil could love." 

"Pure evil can't." Sienna told her. "But my parents were both human once, which is why they are capable of loving one another." 

"It still seems so foreign to me." Melinda admitted, then she sighed. "But, at the same time, it makes sense. So, where do we go from here?" 

"I say we continue on as before." Sienna told her. "Just with a few changes. Like in the privacy of our room, we can use our powers. Since, the secret identities are out of the closet, anyway." 

"I can't." Melinda said. "At least not for personal gain." 

Sienna wrinkled her nose. "I forgot about that. Just another disadvantage to being good, I think, but whatever. Anyway, why do things have to change? Just think of it as an experiment. A test to see if good and evil can co-exist peacefully." 

"Alright." Melinda agreed. "On one condition." 

"What's that?" Sienna asked, tilting her head. 

"You help me dig up the dirt on what happened between our mothers all those years ago." Melinda said, having a feeling that Sienna would be pretty helpful in that cause. 

Sienna grinned wickedly. "Done."   
* * * * * 


	6. Part Five

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Five

"Witches are **so** limited in their powers." Sienna said in disgust as Melinda finished telling her about her powers. "I mean, you only have a few powers and you're not even allowed to use them for your own enjoyment." 

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound all that great." Melinda agreed. "But no one ever said that being good was easy. What about you, though, what are your powers?" 

"Well, they haven't fully formed yet." Sienna answered. "There still pretty immature." 

"But you're nineteen and haven't you had your powers since birth?" Melinda asked in confusion. 

"Yes and no." Sienna told her. "I've had some of my powers since birth, shimmering and stuff like that. But they didn't start to really develop until I was thirteen. Besides, as demons are expected to live a **really** long time, upper level ones at least, their powers usually take a while to develop." 

"Really?" Melinda asked in surprise. 

"Yeah." Sienna told her. "Most demons don't have all their powers until after about twenty years and it takes a lot longer to fully develop and control them." 

"But you were pretty good at calling those fire balls." Melinda pointed out. 

"Yeah, but that's just the beginning of my powers." Sienna told her. "Or it will be. I'm the daughter of the Source, after all. But what about you, how long have you had your powers?" 

"Three years." Melinda told her. "Well, I was born with them, but my parents bound them until I was sixteen. So, my powers aren't full developed yet, either." 

"That puts us at a disadvantage." Sienna pointed out. "Since I'm assuming the faction will be back and neither of us can go to our parents for help." 

"True." Melinda answered, running her fingers through her hair. "So what do we do?" 

"Practice our powers as much as possible." Sienna said. "And learn to work as a team, since we're in this together." 

"This has to be the strangest partnership in the history of the world." Melinda said with a slight laugh. 

"Maybe." Sienna agreed. "But you want answers, which I have to admit I have an interest in myself, and I want to stay alive _without_ having to go to my parents or my brother help and that means we work together. Besides you and I _are_ family." 

"Not that you could tell from looking at us." Melinda pointed out. 

"That's natural." Sienna said. "I look more like my father than my mother." 

"So do I." Melinda admitted. "But you do kind of look like Aunt Paige and a little bit like Aunt Prue does in old pictures." 

Sienna didn't say anything, she was quiet for a minute, obviously deep in thought. 

"Paige is the half-sister, right?" She asked after a moment. ÒI mean, I donÕt know a Hell of a lot, but I do know that there were three sisters, they became the Charmed Ones, and when the eldest died, the other two learnt about a secret half-sister, and the Power of Three was re-consitunted. So thatÕs Paige?Ó 

"Yeah." Melinda answered. "She's like me, half witch, half white lighter. Why?" 

"I was just thinking, that obviously whatever went wrong started when Prue died." Sienna told her. "Maybe the bond wasn't as strong with Paige and that was why my mother was lured to the dark side, though I don't truly understand it." 

"Maybe." Melinda told her. "But there has to be more to it than that, doesn't there?" 

"Of course." Sienna answered. "But why don't we figure out what later. Right now, we should concentrate on keeping ourselves alive." 

"That's a good idea." Melinda agreed. "But, you have to admit, we are at a disadvantage. A witch and a demon, neither of whom's powers are fully formed. It doesn't say a lot about our chances, does it?" 

"That's the fun part." Sienna told her with a grin. "Taking our disadvantages and turning them around so that they work to our advantage. And believe me, it _can_ and _will_ be done. We just have to figure out how." 

"Yeah, **just** have to figure it out." Melinda said sarcastically. "'Cause that will be a snap." 

"Oh, yee of little faith." Sienna muttered. "Nothing is impossible. Doesn't us working together prove that?"   
* * * * * 


	7. Part Six

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Six

"You can throw fire balls and shimmer, right?" Melinda confirmed as she and Sienna staked out a very private place for some training, since they couldn't really practice their powers in the dorm room. 

"That's all I can do with any consistency." Sienna confirmed. "I can kinda produce things at will, but not very well. The same goes with telekinesis and levitation. There are some things that I haven't even learnt yet, like shape-shifting or being able to manipulate matter." 

"Are there any limits on your powers?" Melinda asked in dismay. "I mean, I can orb and freeze time, I'll probably eventually be able to blow things up. But nothing else and it seems that one day you'll be able to do anything you want. How is that fair?" 

"As I said earlier, witches are entirely too limited." Sienna told her. "But, to be strictly fair, I am the daughter of the Source and a former Charmed One. That's why I'm so powerful, or will be." 

"What about that necklace?" Melinda asked, pointing to the Black Diamond. "It was throbbing the other day when you used your powers." 

Melinda figured that their had to be some dark mojo working on it, which was why it had disturbed her. 

"This? You're looking at one powerful jewel." Sienna told her. "It's completely full of Black Magic. I've never figured out exactly what it can do, but it lends a bit to my powers. Of course, that's not exactly why I wear it." 

"Why **do** you wear it?" Melinda asked. 

"As I said earlier, it's special." Sienna told her. "But, mainly, it was another concession to my father. It's a way that I can be identified as the real thing, no shape-shifter can copy it because of it's aura." 

"It certainly has one of those." Melinda said with a shudder. 

"You picked up on it?" Sienna asked, biting her lip. "I wondered about that." 

"It kind of disturbed me." Melinda admitted. 

"That doesn't surprise me." Sienna said. "After all, you are a good witch and this thing is full of evil magic. But if this disturbs you, you should see the ring that my mother always wears. Now there's one Hell of a powerful jewel." 

"I don't get it." Melinda said, shaking her head. "How can jewellery be so powerful? It's an inanimate object." 

"There are a lot of ways." Sienna told her. "Jewels, stones rather, can be throbbing with power. There are stones out there that are magical centres all on their own." 

"Like your necklace?" Melinda asked. 

"Not exactly." Sienna told her. "From what I understand, there are basically three different types of magical jewellery, for want of a better word, though the three types can intersect." 

"What are they?" Melinda asked. 

"I've already explained the first time." Sienna told her. "The second type is when a jewel picks up on the power of it's wearer and absorbs some of it. The third type is when a jewel is specially forged with power, the power is voluntarily added to it." 

"What type is your necklace?" Melinda asked. 

"It's a combination of the first and third." Sienna told her. "The Diamond itself has power, but my father added to it." 

"What would happen if someone took it?" Melinda asked. 

"They couldn't." Sienna told her, getting rubbing her fingers across the surface of the jewel. "There's a spell on it so that only I can touch it. That prevents it from falling into anyone else's hands." 

"That's pretty wise." Melinda agreed. 

"My father's a wise man." Sienna said. "But you know, we really should start focusing." 

"True." Melinda said. "So, basic game plan, if we're attacked I freeze them, you throw fire balls at them?" 

"Sounds good to me." Sienna told her. "And if worse comes to worse, we can both get the Hell out of there." 

"You know, there's always the chance that the demons won't come back." Melinda said hopefully. 

Sienna burst out laughing. "You can keep hoping, honey. But it's not gonna happen. They'll be back and stronger than I ever, I'll bet." 

"Oh joy." Melinda said, rolling her eyes. "That'll be fun." 

"Yes, it will." Sienna agreed with a grin. "More than you know, I suspect."   
* * * * * 


	8. Part Seven

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Seven

_The Underworld_

"A witch, are you sure?" The demoness asked the demon who had gotten away. 

"I think so." The demon answered. "Both she and the Source's brat seemed pretty surprised at seeing the other's powers, but weren't at all fazed at seeing mine." 

"Interesting." The demoness said, thinking it over. "Of course the question is, are they still working together, if so what do we do about it?" 

She paused and then looked at her minion. "Spy on them, but do not attack. Just get me enough information to format a plan, alright?" 

"Alright." The demon answered, before smoking away.   
* * * * * 

_UC Berkeley_

"Tell me about your mother." Melinda asked Sienna. 

The two of them were in their room, relaxing. 

Sienna shrugged. "Sure, but keep in mind. My mother, as I know her, isn't the same person who was your mother's sister." Sienna warned her. 

"I know." Melinda answered. "But it's a piece of the puzzle, right?" 

"I guess." Sienna agreed. 

She leaned back on her bed and sighed. 

"Let's see where to begin." She said after a moment. "Well first of all, my mother is gorgeous, she still looks like she's in her mid twenties, even though, really she's like fifty. One of the benefits of being immortal." 

"You too, right?" Melinda asked. "I mean you'll stop aging soon, won't you?" 

"In about five years, give or take." Sienna answered. "Another advantage of being a demon." 

"I guess." Melinda agreed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, back to your mother..." 

"Well, she's unique." Sienna told her. "She can be moody, and she has a temper, but she does love my father deeply, it's actually kind of frightening at times. She loves Ben and I too, but not as intensely." 

Sienna paused. 

"She never mentions her life before she became my father's queen." She said finally. "I only found out that she was a Charmed One by accident and everything I know about them, I found out on my own. It's as if she'd rather wipe that time right out of her memory." 

"But, what about her sisters?" 

"I asked my mother about them once, after I found out who she used to be." Sienna told her quietly. "She told me that the only family she had was me, my father, and my brother." 

"I can't imagine that." Melinda admitted. "But it just adds to the mystery." 

"Yeah." Sienna agreed.   
* * * * * 

_The Underworld_

"A witch?" Benjamin Turner, otherwise known by the demon name Belazon, pinned the demon to the wall. "My sister was with a _witch_?" 

Benjamin had gotten word that an outcast demoness had sent some of her minions after his sister and had decided to interfere. 

He knew that Sienna would be furious, but he didn't really care. 

Seven years her senior, Benjamin had a better grasp on his powers, even though it would be a few more years before he had control of them all, and several more years before he mastered them all. 

Still, he had more control than Sienna, which put him in the position to protect her. Thus why he was interrogating the demon. 

And what he had found out **did** not please him. He didn't know what in the Hell his sister was doing with a witch, but he was going to find out. 

Benjamin dropped the demon to the floor and shimmered away. 

He was going to go pay his little sister a visit.   
* * * * * 


	9. Part Eight

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Eight

_Berkeley_

"How old's your brother?" Melinda asked Sienna. 

"Twenty-six." Sienna answered. "He was born the year Mom and Dad got married." 

"Another clue." Melinda answered. "Was your dad already the Source then? Because maybe your mom getting pregnant was part of the problem between the sisters, I mean, why she turned her back on them to go to the dark side. My mom and Dad tried for children for years before I was born, they had all but given up hope." 

"You're an only child, right?" Sienna asked. 

"Yes." Melinda answered. "My mother wasn't able to have any more. They call me their miracle baby." 

"There could be something there." Sienna agreed. "But, yes my father was already the Source by the time Ben was born." 

Just then there was a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it." Sienna said with a sigh, getting up. 

"Speak of the devil." She said, when she opened the door to reveal her big brother. 

"Almost." Benjamin answered with a slight smile, but there was a steely gaze in his eyes. 

"What are you doing here, big brother?" Sienna asked, moving slightly so that he could come in. 

"Saving your ass." He answered. 

"I assume your talking about the faction after me." Sienna answered, barely suppressing her anger. Damn it, this was **so** like her brother to come charging in and protecting her even if it was the last thing she wanted, or needed. 

Benjamin looked past her at Melinda. "Maybe this isn't the best place to talk about this." 

"Don't worry." Sienna told him, with a mischievous. "Lindy knows all about Demons." 

Benjamin's eyes narrowed even further. "Then this must be the witch that I heard that you were associating with. What were you thinking, Azaira?" 

"Azaira?" Melinda repeated. 

"My demon name; my full name is Princess Sienna Azaira." Sienna answered. "Sienna by family and high up members of the underworld, Azaira by other demons, Princess for respect. Though, Azaira's not used very often.Ó 

She turned to Benjamin. "How did you find out that Lindy's a witch?" 

"By interrogating one of the demon's on your ass." Benjamin answered with a glare. "Be grateful it wasn't Dad." 

"Believe me, I am." Sienna answered feverently. "More than you know." 

"Still, what are you thinking hanging out with a _witch_?" Benjamin asked, sneering as he said the word witch. 

Sienna grinned wickedly. This part was going to be fun. 

"Lindy's not just a witch." She told him mischievously. "Ben, I'd like you to meet our cousin." 

Benjamin stared at her. "What?" 

Sienna glanced at Melinda and saw that her cousin was enjoying this as much as she was. 

"Melinda's the daughter of mother's sister." Sienna answered. "We didn't know until we were attacked." 

Benjamin whistled. "Wow. You do know that our parents would freak if they knew, right?" 

"Of course." Sienna answered. "But they won't. They gave me a year to do whatever I want, remember?" 

"But Mother's niece?" Benjamin asked. "Sienna, we both know that her family's not exactly a good subject with her." 

"I know." Sienna answered. "And we want to know why." 

Benjamin raised his eyebrow. "What?" 

"We're investigating what happened." Melinda explained. "Figuring out exactly how the Power of Three got broken." 

"Want to help?" Sienna asked. "I'll even let you play protective Big Brother and keep my ass from getting vanquished." 

Benjamin looked from his sister to their new cousin. 

"This goes against everything I know." He said finally. "But fine." 

Sienna smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way, and this way, it keeps Daddy from sniffing around." 

"You do realize that this could blow up in your face, right?" Benjamin asked her. "That all Hell could break loose if Dad finds out. Literally." 

"I know." Sienna answered. "But I always did like playing with fire."   
* * * * * 


	10. Part Nine

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This part is really short. It focuses on the parents. It's just a little bit into the back story, before the plot heats up some more._

Part Nine

_The Manor_

"You're worried about Lindy, aren't you?" Paige Matthews-Daniels asked her sister. 

"Wouldn't you be, if it were Laura or Sam?" Piper demanded. "I hate not being able to protect her. That last confrontation with Phoebe and Cole... Do you remember what Phoebe said?" 

"Yes." Paige admitted. "I remember, it's haunted me every day for twenty-five years. But, you said yourself, Melinda changed her last name. No one knows she's your daughter." 

"I know." Piper admitted. "But... I love her so much. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I already lost so much." 

"I know." Paige said. "I still think about her all the time, what about you?" 

"Of course." Piper agreed. "I know she's not our sister any more, but..." 

"But you still miss her." Paige filled in. 

"Sometimes." Piper said softly. "And I blame myself. If only I had listened to you sooner about Cole..." 

"It was a long time ago." Paige told her. "You weren't to know what would happen." 

"I guess not." Piper agreed. "But lately... Paige, I think something's going to happen. One of the reasons I was so reluctant to agree to this year of Melinda's was that I'm afraid she's going to dig into the past and the Phoebe thing." 

"She's always been curious." Paige said with a nod. "But, maybe she should find out. It concerns her too." 

"No..." Piper whispered. "It's too horrible to comprehend. That's why I pray that she won't dig into the past. Because if she does, who knows what will happen."   
* * * * * 

_The Source's Chambers_

"You're thinking about them, aren't you, my love?" Cole asked, slipping his arms around Phoebe's waist. 

"Something's happening." Phoebe told him. "It concerns _them_, but also Sienna." 

"Sienna's fine." Cole assured her. "Ben's gone to take care of her. Nothing will happen." 

"Maybe not to her, but..." Phoebe turned to her look at her husband. "The past is going to come to the surface. Those things left undone twenty-five years ago are going to come to a head once more and Sienna will be at the center of it." 

"That's impossible." Cole told her, but at the same time, he knew better than to doubt his wife's premonitions. 

"Sienna's safe at Berkeley." He reminded her. 

"Which is too close to San Francisco for comfort." Phoebe reminded him. "Cole... It's going to happen." 

Cole shrugged. "So. It's been a long time. We're not as weak as we once were." 

Phoebe looked at him. "Do you honesty think that we could kill them if we had to?" 

Cole paused for a long moment. 

"Yes." He said finally. "We let them live once, because our human halves wouldn't let us destroy your sisters, but if it comes to that now, then they're dead. I promise you that."   
* * * * * 


	11. Part Ten

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Ten

_Two Weeks Later_

"Bad news." Benjamin announced as he shimmered into Sienna and Melinda's room. 

"How many demons?" Sienna asked, propping herself up on her arms as she lay across her bed. 

"Too many." Benjamin told her. "At least two factions. Ikara and her minions, like we thought, also, the furies." 

"Fabulous." Sienna muttered. "That sounds like it's over our head." 

"I agree." Benjamin told her. "That's why I asked Zeron to help." 

"You didn't." Sienna muttered furiously. 

"I did." Benjamin said unrepentantly. "Sienna, we need help and you won't let me go to Dad, so I went to the next best thing." 

"But, Ben, he's worse than Dad." Sienna protested. 

"Not quite." Ben said, with a snort. 

"Who's Zeron and what's wrong with him?" Melinda asked innocently. 

"He's an upper level demon, who's part of my father's inner circle. He's quite young for a demon, but very powerful. Just like our father was before he became the Source." Benjamin informed her. 

"Sounds interesting." Melinda commented. "But why don't you want his help, Sienna?" 

"Because she knows that he'll read her almost as big a riot act as Dad would." Benjamin said with a grin. "You see, Zeron's also her boyfriend." 

"Your boyfriend?" Melinda asked in surprise. She had assumed Sienna was single, like her. 

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Not quite. I wouldn't call a lot of bickering, and some amazing sex, dating. Besides dating is such a human thing." 

"True." Benjamin agreed. "But then why don't you call him your betrothed, because, after all, he is, isn't he?" 

"What?!" Melinda exclaimed. 

"Did I forget to mention that?" Sienna asked innocently. "My parents arranged the betrothal day I was born. On my 33rd birthday, the day that I officially become part of the demon community, we'll be wed." 

"That's horrible!" Melinda protested. 

Sienna shrugged. "Not really. My parents had their reasons." 

"What were they?" Melinda asked, unable to think of any good reason for doing that to your child. 

"Two things." Benjamin told her. "First of all, Zeron is the head of a very powerful group of demons, so there's the alliance thing, though my father's already pretty sure of Zeron's loyalty. Which brings us to the other point, this way my father can be sure that Sienna will marry someone worthy in his eyes of her hand." 

"If he's so loyal, are you sure he won't tell your father about what's going on?" Melinda asked, biting her lip. 

"Zeron's pledged to Sienna. And not just, as her betrothed." Benjamin told her. "When Sienna and I were born, our parents decided we needed protection until our powers were fully formed. So, they picked five demons for each of us and those demons pledged themselves to protect us. Zeron, is the head of the circle bound to protect her. It's his duty to serve her if she needs his help. He won't break that bond." 

"Wow." Melinda said shaking her head. "You guys don't do things simply, do you?" 

"Not really." Sienna answered. "You should go to a demon ceremony, now that's dull." 

Benjamin laughed. "True." 

"When's Zeron coming?" Sienna asked. 

"Tomorrow." Benjamin told her. "He and I are going to rent a place nearby." 

Melinda and Sienna exchanged a look. 

"What about the 'rents?" Sienna asked suddenly. "How are you going to explain this to them?" 

"Well, as far as they know, I'm playing protective big brother." Benjamin told her. "As for Zeron... Well, we'll just go with the excuse that though you still want your year of freedom, your libido couldn't handle the separation any longer." 

Sienna smiled slyly. "Now that you mention it..." 

Ben rolled his eyes. "Just what I thought."   
* * * * * 


	12. Part Eleven

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Eleven

_The Next Morning_

Melinda opened the door to reveal one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. But then again, so was Benjamin. 

However, there was something about the man standing in front of her that put him above Benjamin... Everything about him spoke of experience and depth. 

He was tall with light brown hair, nicely tanned skin, and deep blue eyes. It was his eyes that disturbed Melinda the most. They were dark and evil, there was no light in them and the evilness struck her. 

She was used to seeing the darkness, she saw it in Benjamin and Sienna's eye, even a bit of evilness, but not as much as this man possessed. 

He saw her staring at him and smiled, it was a not a pretty sight. "You must be the witch." He said in a low voice. 

Melinda nodded and moved aside so he could enter. "Yes. You must be Zeron. Sienna's still sleeping." 

"No, I'm not." Sienna protested sleepily, sitting up in bed. 

Zeron turned his attention to her, promptly ignoring Melinda. 

"You're father will have us both in cinders if he discovers what you're up to, you do realize that, don't you?" He asked, looking her in the eye. 

"Of course." Sienna told him. "But I didn't ask you to get involved." 

"You didn't have to!" Zeron exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. "I might think that this is insane, but there's no way I'd not help you." 

"Because you're bound to me?" Sienna asked sulkily. 

"No." Zeron told her. "For much deeper reasons for that and you know it." 

Melinda caught sight of his eyes again and they disturbed him even more so than they had before. 

Because now they were full of passion and fire, and something she could only describe as love. But it was like no love Melinda had ever seen before. It was dark and disturbing and seriously intense, but it was love alright. 

At that moment Melinda prayed that she was never exposed to evil love again, because seeing it was not something she liked. 

_I guess I would have been happy to see the world in black and white._ She thought. _But this, everything, has made me see that there are lot's grey areas in the world, and I'm not sure that I like it._   
* * * * * 


	13. Part Twelve

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Twelve

"Do you want to answer it or do I?" Melinda asked when the phone rang later that afternoon. 

"I'll get it." Sienna answered with a sigh. 

The two of them, plus Benjamin and Zeron, who was using the mortal name of Zachary Jackson, were trying to form some sort of a game plan for going up against the factions. 

"Hello?" Sienna asked. 

"Yeah, sure, she's here." Sienna said after a minute, her voice taking a strange note to it as she covered the phone with her hand. 

"It's your Mom." She told Melinda. 

Melinda took the receiver, now understanding the reason for Sienna's surprise. After all, Piper **was** Sienna's aunt. 

"Hi Mom." She said after a minute. 

"Lindy, how are you?" Piper asked as soon as she heard her beloved daughter's voice. 

"Good." Melinda told her. "How are you and Dad?" 

"Lonely." Piper told her. "Any chance we can change your mind?" 

"None." Melinda told her with feeling. There was no way she was changing her mind, especially not now. "I need this, Mom, besides, it's good for me." 

"I guess." Piper said with a sigh. "Was that your roommate who answered the phone?" 

Melinda had talked to her mother a few times since leaving the manor, but this was the first time that Sienna had answered the phone when Piper called. 

"Yeah." Melinda confirmed. "That's Sienna." 

"Sienna?" Piper asked. "That's unique." 

"She's unique." Melinda told her mother, which was definitely true. 

"Do you two get along?" Piper asked. 

"Very well." Melinda told her. 

"That's good." Piper said, and Melinda could hear her smile. "Why don't you tell me about her?" 

Melinda bit her lip. 

Okay, now this could be tricky. She didn't want to say anything that could connect Sienna to Phoebe, though that wasn't likely. 

Still, it was the reason that she hadn't told her parents much about her roommate before. 

"Well, her name's Sienna Desmond," Melinda began, "she's nineteen like me and is from New York." 

"Do you guys have a lot of the same interests?" Piper asked curiously. 

"Definitely." Melinda told her with a laugh. "We're very different, but at the same time we have a lot more in common than you'd think." 

"That's good." Piper told her warmly. 

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I was in the middle of something." Melinda said, when she saw Sienna gesturing at her. 

Piper sighed. "I understand, I'll talk to you later, honey." 

"Okay, bye Mom, I love you." Melinda said, before hanging up.   
* * * * 


	14. Part Thirteen

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

Part Thirteen

"When this is over, can I kill her?" Zeron asked Sienna later in the day. The two of them were in the apartment that Zeron and Benjamin were sharing. 

Benjamin had gone off to do something, leaving Zeron and Sienna alone to spend some private time together. Or as he put it Òto screw or to kill each--whatever. I don't care. Just don't do it when I'm around.Ó 

"No." Sienna answered with a glare at Zeron. "Lindy might be a witch, but she's family." 

Zeron snorted. "Estranged family. Your mother cut off all ties to her family, a very **long** time ago." 

"I know, but..." Sienna sighed. "Lindy's amusing." 

"As long as she doesn't weaken you." Zeron said. "You're a demonic princess Sienna, you can never be anything else." 

"I know." Sienna assured him, looking into his eyes. "I understand that my fate was sealed the moment I was born. I am who I am. I cannot walk any other path. I understand that." 

"Good." Zeron told her. "Because it would be foolish to long after what can never be." 

Sienna understood the truth of his words. Yes, sometimes you could change sides. But not often. 

Her father had proven that. He'd tried to be good, but in the end the evil deep inside of him never went away and eventually led him down the path to becoming the ultimate evil. 

As for her mother... It was true that Phoebe's destiny had been that of a good witch, but from what Sienna knew, she had been evil in the past. So, obviously, the evil had been inside of her all along. 

As it was inside of Sienna. She was the product of the two most evil beings that existed and she would never be able to escape it. She knew that. There might be a spark of humanity in her, but that was all it was. All it could ever be. 

"Do you ever desire what you know you can never have?" Sienna asked him desperately. 

Zeron wrapped his arms around Sienna's waist and pulled her towards him. 

"There is only one thing I desire and that is you." He told her roughly. 

"You have me." She whispered, as she felt herself pressed up against him. 

"Do I?" He asked. "I know I have your body and your hand. But your spirit is restless. It does not belong to me." 

"I want no one else." Sienna whispered. "Only you." 

Zeron smiled in a way that she didn't understand, then leaned down and captured her lips with his. 

She responded to the kiss, losing herself in his embrace. She didn't know what she felt for Zeron, but even if the decision hadn't been made for her, she knew that he would still be the only choice.   
* * * * * 


	15. Part Fourteen

Somewhere Between Dark and Light   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Part Fourteen

"Do you think that Sienna's in some sort of trouble?" Phoebe asked. "Is that why she has allowed Ben and Zeron to come to the surface with her. Before she was so adamantly against it." 

"Most likely she's realized that she couldn't stop them." Cole told his wife. "Not when there's a faction after her. She knows them both well enough to know that she couldn't stop them from protecting her." 

"I suppose you're right." Phoebe admitted. "After all, Ben has always been protective and it's Zeron's duty to watch over her." 

"Which he would do even if it wasn't." Cole told her softly. "He loves her." 

"He does." Phoebe agreed softly, then she frowned. "But does Sienna love him? Or did we make a mistake betrothing them?" 

"No." Cole said positively. "They are meant for one another. It cannot be fought. Just like the two of us." 

"How can you be so sure?" Phoebe asked softly. 

Cole smiled. "I'm the Source." He said with a slight chuckle. "Some things I just know. Besides, it was foretold. When Zeron was born the Seer predicted that he would belong to the daughter of the Source, mind and body and she to him. Together they would be invincible. Sienna was the first daughter of a Sorce since Zeron's birth and it seemed obvious that it was she the Seer spoke of. That's why I made him her protector, as well as her mate. Because it was their destiny." 

"Destiny, a frightenign thing." Phoebe said slowly. "You can't escape it. You can try, you can set out on a path and intend to follow it, but you can't control your fate. Or your nature." 

Cole knew that his wife was talking about herself. 

How she had tried to fight the darkness that lurked within her. How she tried very hard to be good, to embrace the power of light. But it had not been meant to be. Her destiny wasn't to be merely one of the Charmed Ones, it was to be with him. 

They were linked, their lives and souls innertwined. That was why they had done so much to stay together. Becasue apart they were nothing. 

No, they were meant to be and they knew it. It was destiny and destiyn can't be fought. No matter how hard you might want to.

* * *

**LuckilyCharmedGirl**- All will be revealed in time, I can promise that. There will also eventually be a meeting with the parents and itÕll be interesting... 

**Katriona**- Thank you, sorry it took so long for me to update. 


	16. Part Fifteen

_  
_Somewhere Between Dark and Light  
By Misha  
_  
Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue.  
_  
Part Fifteen  
  
Melinda hadnít quite gotten used to spending a lot of time around demons and not even attempting to vanquish them.

Well, sheíd gotten used to that with Sienna, she often forgot the other girlís bloodline, but Benjamin and especially Zeron still made her nervous. 

She was starting to get comfortable around her cousin, she figured it was the shared blood, but Zeron still put her on edge. 

Maybe because there was **so** much darkness in him. The only good she ever sensed in him was when he was with Sienna, he did love her.

But it wasnít like any love that Melinda was used to it. Even that was full of darkness. It was a dark, obsessive, possessive love and it frightened her. She had always thought love was supposed to be good, kind, pure,.

Melinda was grateful that he was Siennaís lover, not hers. Too intense, too dangerous for her. But of course, she was a witch and part white-lighter, so it made sense that sheíd be a little uneasy around demonic love.

* * *

Benjamin watched as his cousin carefully avoided sitting next to Zeron. She was becoming more comfortable with him and she had always been comfortable with Sienna, but she still seemed on edge with Zeron.

Which might because he was the only one without any affection for her. Benjamin knew that Zeron still believed that when this was all over, they should take Melinda out because after all she was a witch and a threat to them all.

Benjamin understood where he was coming from, but Melinda **was **their cousin, besides he was starting to become fond of her.

She was interesting, a little too good for his tastes, but he figured that was because of her parentage. 

After all, her mother was a witch, her father a white lighter, of course she had a different perspective than the children of the Source. But for all that, she was an interesting girl. Amusing.

Benjamin had had very little interaction with witches, it came from his upbringing, but he liked Melinda, despite her innate goodness. He was finding it very interesting indeed to have a cousin.

* * *


End file.
